


Right Now I Need A Miracle

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Give it a go!:), Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, OT5, Sword in the Stone AU, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he was destined for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now I Need A Miracle

It was the middle of the night.  
”stop! please stop the carriage!"  
"blocking the road like that? are you fucking mad?" the carriage driver's roars went unheard as he hastily made his way to the side of it.  
"Alfred what's going on?" A muffled voice came from inside.  
he fell down to his knees. "sir! sir please buy me for the night." he then waits for a minute, anxiously biting at his bottom lip until he sees one of the side windows finally opening, as a young looking man was titling his head to get a better look at him.

"who are you?"  
"yes, sorry, I'm harry."  
"well harry, I fear me and my friend here wants you to piss the fuck off, we had a long journey." the man was staring at him with a humorous smile.  
Harry gaped a little. needed a moment to process what the man had said to him, and while staring back in disbelief, another voice caught his attention.

"Don't pay him any attention, I didn't say anything like that." he was sitting across from the other man and now opening one of the carriage's windows. "what do you need money for?" harry couldn't quite make them out in the dark, but he noted that both their accents were northern, and that one of them had blue eyes.  
"I don't have a job, I have a family to look out for."  
"oh how original."  
he was staring back at the latter man that the not-so-nice other caught him off guard. "Im sorry sir but this is not a laughing matter." he stood up now, thrown off by the whole thing and crossed his arms. "I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth." he spit out, only to regret it a second after the glare he received, he got too brave. "fuck." he said clasping a hand over his mouth.  
"I'm so sorry sir, I'll just—."  
"It's alright, don't worry about it. I have an offer for you actually, if you were that desperate."

  
*  
Harry was feeling hopeless, since England's king has died five years ago the kingdom turned upside down especially when there was no heir for the throne, people became impatient wanting a rightful king to rule them, a lot of relatives tried to gain the nation's trust but there was no use, their reputation wasn't exactly good, and they weren't to be trusted over ruling an entire kingdom.  
None expected the king to die, he was healthy and strong and held England on his shoulders, especially not when he was yet to provide a heir to take over after him.  
since then, and exactly one year after his death when gossips about what was happening in the royal court roamed through Europe and people took it as an entertainment rather than a serious issue, something extraordinary happened that a rush of hope swept through England, made them sigh out of relief and had them looking forward a bright future.  
but even that was old news, none even mentions it anymore and the kingdom is still yet to find the next king.

  
the economy is shit, people are having a hard time finding respectable jobs to secure them an income, the youth gave up on settling down and are trying to provide their parents and family their daily needs instead.  
Harry was one of those people, and he didn't like it.  
He wants out.

**Author's Note:**

> title: the chainsmokers- don't let me down  
> don't own anything.  
> too far this is only the idea. should i make it into a full story?x


End file.
